The Curse of the BatBogey Hex
by MarielleAster
Summary: Oneshot. Fred and George wonder why Ginny seems to have so much trouble with Charms...actually, 'wonder' is a big word to describe it...'try to bug her' would be more accurate.


**A/N:** I'm back with a one-shot! Not a sequel to LRW, not even part of the same universe. But John Noe mentioned something like this on PotterCast 87 (I think...) and it has been bugging me ever since...so here you go! It's really short, but I actually like it and making it any longer would only have made it worse.

Sadly...I am not a resident of the UK (or at least, not for another few months), I really do not know what will happen in DH (although I would love to!) and I don't have millions on my bank account. That said, I think it's safe to say that no, I'm not J.K. Rowling and I do not own anything you recognize. I even have to give part of the plot away to credit it to John Noe...and there is one sentence that is a reference to PotterCast (which listeners should have no trouble recognizing).

All this said and done...here you go!

* * *

The Curse of the Bat-Bogey Hex

Fred and George knew they'd made a mistake giving Ginny that book when they cornered her the next day and she only seemed more than happy with it. Immediately, they checked under their beds to see if the pile of ripped-out pages was still there…but nothing gave an indication to the contrary.

The next time they met up with Ginny (or rather, cornered her in the halls to make sure she couldn't escape them this time…how she got so elusive was a mystery to both of the twins), was after her Charms class, and they asked her how her lesson had been. She'd answered with, "Wicked, we learned loads!" and they decided that it was time to bring in the reinforcements and went to interrogate Ron about it. He swore that he hadn't given Ginny his old Charms book.

They decided to take his word for it.

But when they overheard Ginny and that boy from her year that was annoyingly following Harry around everywhere, talking about Charms homework, they decided to grill their little brother's best friends too.

When they cornered Harry, he answered, "No, I thought you'd given yours…why, d'you want it? I can get it for you if you want me to."

When they cornered Hermione, she shushed them first for talking too loud in the library. Not that it mattered anyway…they had an understanding with madam Pince. They were allowed to do whatever they wanted whenever they wanted; she didn't have to have a reason to kick them out of her library. Unfortunately for them it happened more often than not that they were being kicked out before they could do what they'd planned… But Hermione had continued with an "I'm sure that Ginny does very well on her own. Now, if you don't mind, I have important research to do." And she was off reading a large pile of Potions books that even they hadn't seen before.

They didn't believe her when she said that it was for class…

Suddenly, a month had passed and Ginny _still_ hadn't asked for those pages…while they knew from a very reliable source (after bribing Ginny's partner in crime when stalking Harry with an autographed picture that Harry'd thrown away after one of his run-ins with Lockhart), that she'd covered at least part of the spells, charms and hexes that were stacked under their beds. They took it upon themselves to check every last page for any kind of spell, something they should have done ages ago when they first realized something wasn't right.

Checking for everything, they wouldn't have been surprised if the stack of papers had a Copying spell placed upon them. Or if there'd been a Spying charm placed upon them or some kind of hex that would send sparks towards them once they came too close. Ginny wasn't the first girl in generations of Weasley-men for nothing. They hadn't taught her everything they knew just because she was their sister. She needed all the help she could get to stand up to their mum and Ron, who'd rather treat her as a girl while she so obviously was one of the boys. Even more so…Ron was their brother and they had never seen any reason to teach him anything although he was the last person standing between them and their sister.

Still, every spell and charm they could think of came back negative, and even though they didn't realize it at the moment; Ginny raised a notch in their esteem.

Years after this, as they were visiting the Burrow during summer, they found Ginny hunched over piles of books that, from the look of it, all had something or other to do with Charms.

They never regretted leaving school early until they saw her glaring up at them the moment they asked her how the studying was going. And her relation to Molly Weasley meant that it didn't take her very long to blow up completely… "You think you're so smart! You two quit school early; have a fabulous life and this time around, you also have money to flaunt around! You _knew_ I wanted to become a Healer. You _knew_ how important Charms is for me!"

They caught each other's eyes and immediately came to the mutual understanding that it would be smarter to not tell her that if she'd just _asked_ for those pages, she most likely would have gotten them back.

What they did forget was that once Ginny started, there was no way to stop her (well, except maybe if your name started with an 'H' and ended in 'arry Potter'). And that it usually resulted in them sprouting Bat-Bogies from their noses, unable to stop it until Ginny thought they had been punished enough and took pity on them to take them out of their misery.

"For someone who's rubbish at Charms, you seem to have nailed this one down well enough," Fred commented in between the attacks, vaguely aware that this comment would probably make everything worse.

But Ginny only looked back at them smugly. "I should. Check your pile to see what page is missing."


End file.
